1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen door handle activating assembly, and more particularly to a handle activating assembly to easily and conveniently open the screen door.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional screen door handle activating assembly is shown and has a handle assembly (90) provided with two extensions (91) extending from a side face of the handle assembly (90) and a driving rod (93) sandwiched between the two extensions (91). The two extensions (91) as well as the driving rod (93) are able to extend through holes (51) defined in a side face of a screen door (50) to connect to a lock device (60). A pushbutton (92) is provided on top of the handle assembly (90) to control movement of the driving rod (93). Therefore, after the conventional activating assembly is mounted on the screen door (50) for controlling activation of the lock device (60), the user will have to push the pushbutton (92) to drive the driving rod (93) to move. As a result of the driving rod (93) movement, the lock device (60) is activated. That is, the user needs to push the pushbutton (92) first to unlock the lock device (60) and then the user pulls the screen door (50) open. Two different steps in connection with two activating forces in different directions are applied to the handle assembly (90) so as to have effective result for the controlling of the lock device (60). The structure thereof is inconvenient for small children and handicapped.
With reference to FIG. 7, another conventional handle activating assembly (90A) is shown and has a base (94) securely attached to a side face of the screen door (50) and having an extension (91) extending into the side face of the screen door (50), and a driving rod (93) extending through the screen door (50) and into a lock device (60) securely attached to a side face of the screen door to be opposite to the base (94). A handle (95) is pivotally connected to the base (94) via an abutting boss (954) from which the driving rod (93) is extended. The handle (95) further has a hook (952) extended into the screen door (50) to detachably connect to a projection (942) formed inside the base (94). Thus when the handle (95) is pulled to pivot relative to the screen door (50), the abutting boss (954) is pushed to drive the driving rod (93) to activate the lock device (60). In the meantime, the connection between the hook (952) and the projection (942) is released. With such a structure, the opening direction of the lock assembly and the opening direction of the screen door is different, which is a waste in energy.
It is noted that to open the screen door (50) via the second conventional structure requires the user to pull the handle (95), but the applied force responsible for the handle movement is irrelevant to the activation of the lock device (60). Thus a major portion of the force applied to open the screen door is wasted in the release of the connection between the hook (952) and the projection (942).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved screen door handle activating assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.